Fallen (film)
(?) (Unknow, TBA) |country=United States |language=English |budget=$40 million |box_office=TBA }} Fallen is an upcoming British/Australian/American romantic and fantasy film directed by Scott Hicks, based on the novel of same name by Lauren Kate. The film stars Addison Timlin, Jeremy Irvine, Harrison Gilbertson, and Joely Richardson. It was in talks and Walt Disney Studios once optioned the rights to Lauren Kate's Fallen. Since the Fallen series is a four part series, Disney made sure that they obtained rights to all four of the books in the deal. Mark Ciardi and Gordon Gray produced the movie and Nichole Millard and Kathryn Price wrote the script. Scott Hicks was attached to direct the movie. It has finished filming as of October 15, being labelled at 'Complete'. The location for the Sword & Cross academy is the Tura Castle. On October 6th, after a lot of uploading and eliminations, Lauren Kate released it officially on her YouTube channel. Lotus Entertainment will distribute the movie, the launch will be on November 10th in the Philippines, Singapore and Malaysia. Plot The plot follows Lucinda, a shy teenager who is sent to Sword and Cross reform school after she’s suspected of killing a boy in a fire. Most of the students are fallen angels on the side of good or evil. The protagonist finds herself in a love triangle with two students who have dark secrets of their own. Cast and crew *Addison Timlin as Lucinda Price *Jeremy Irvine as Daniel Grigori *Harrison Gilbertson as Cameron Briel *Lola Kirke as Pennyweather van Syckle Lockwood *Daisy Head as Arriane Alter *Hermione Corfield as Gabrielle Givens *Sianoa Smit-McPhee as Mary Margaret Zane *Malachi Kirby as Roland Sparks *Joely Richardson as Ms Sophia *Juliet Aubrey as Doreen Price *Paul Slack as Harry Price *Elliot Levey as Ethan Watkins *David Schaal as Randy *Matt Devere as Sheriff *Richard Ryan as Coach *Leo Suter as Trevor *Chris Ashby as Todd Hammond *Rick Lipton as a detective (voice) *Auguszta Tóth as Todd's mother Production In August, 2013, it was revealed that Addison Timlin and Jeremy Irvine had been cast as Lucinda Price and Daniel Grigori. Filming began on February, 2014 in Budapest, Hungary. The location for the Sword and Cross academy is the Tura Castle. And the location for the library of Sword and Cross is Szabadkígyós. The trailer It took a lot to the trailer to be released, and, on September 22nd, on Viewers' Choice Philippines' Facebook page, it was revelated. Later, on a site called CloudApp, Ryan Kavanaugh uploaded a fullHD version, that it's not available anymore. Meanwhile, the trailer was uploaded by some users on YouYube and, finally, Lauren Kate, on October 6th, released it officially. Sequels In December 2014, it was announced Torment, the second instalment in the Fallen book series, was in development. It is unknown whether the last two novels, Passion and Rapture, and the spin-off novel, Unforgiven, will be adapted as well. Dates :November 10th, 2016 in the Philippines (Pioneer Films), Singapore (Cathay Keris) and Malaysia (Sahamongkolfilm International) :November 17th, 2016 in Thailand :December 1st, 2016 in Denmark (Mis. Label ApS) :December 2nd, 2016 in Taiwan (Long Shong Group) :December 7th, 2016 in South Africa (Ster Kinekor) :December 9th, 2016 in Botswana :December 29th, 2016 in Brazil and Chile (Swen International) and Hong Kong (Golden Harvest Entertainment) ::details: in Brazil, the date was December 1st , later changed in 29th :February 23rd, 2017 in Italy (M2 Pictures) Gallery References Category:Films